1962: The Apocalypse
Editorial Guidelines-'' # ''Check your Grammar! Most users get sick of seeing people making complete wrecks of sentences (yes, I have seen worse than my own my spelling and grammar out there). # Plausibility is a mus'''t! No robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements. # '''Cannon is king. While adding new details to your article is okay, you can't just place something completely out of whack in your article. If it has been established that Nation A invaded Nation B, you can't say otherwise. # Before making changes to another’s article (besides simple grammar changes, or fixing small errors), ask the owner of the article. # Before an article is made into Cannon, it must be approved by a senior editor of the timeline or the creator of the time line. # Have fun! Timeline This is the Portal Page for 1962: The Apocalypse, a timeline based on the OTL Cuban Missile Crisis (along with the matters in OTL Korea and Germany) going horribly astray and resulting in a global nuclear confrontation, wiping out the world as we know it. 'The idea' History was first deviated in 1954 when the USA used a 0.1kt nuclear bomb an Pyongyang during the Korean war, with the Soviets doing likewise to Pusan. After that, history gradually became more aggressive, leading to a major East-West stand-off after the Suez Crisis. The climate of fear leads to both superpowers meddling heavyset in African affairs nearly having a second Korean war at one point. The hawks in the Kremlin and the White House get annoyed and aggressive to. Politics would become chaotic as some nations like Sweden and Thailand tried to maintain peace, while others like N. Korea and the GDR looked forward to war. It finally ended with a nuclear war occering over the Cuban missile crisis when East and West Germany use it as an excuse to attack each other; despite of American, Soviet, British, French, Swedish, Nepalese, Thai, Romanian and Australian pleas for peace. Background to the war History would gradually diverge from 1952 to 1962 and ''it would completely split after the war.'' This is a list of events that lead to The Apocalypse of 1962. '1950' ( U.S Army ) in action near the Ch'ongch'on River, 20 November 1950]] After World War 2 the American, Australian, Chinese, Canadian, NZ and Soviet administrators divided the peninsula along the 38th parallel, with the south becoming an American protectorate and the north becoming a Soviet colony. The stand-off would go ugly with the Korean War of the early 1950's. The Korean War (Korean: 한국전쟁 or 조선전쟁, Hanja: 韓國戰爭 or 朝鮮戰爭; 25 June 1950 – 27 July 1953), as in our reality, was a war between the Republic of Korea and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea. It was primarily the result of the political division of Korea by an agreement of the victorious Allies at the conclusion of the Pacific War at the end of World War II. Sadly both America and the U.S.S.R. were not as cautious as in reality. The Battle of Inchon (Korean: 인천 상륙 작전, Hanja: 仁川上陸作戰, Incheon Sangnyuk Jakjeon; code name: Operation Chromite) of September 1950, was an amphibious invasion, leading to a battle which ended decisive victory and strategic UN victory. It also ultimately lead to a reversal of fortunes for the N. Korean forces. The Battle of Pusan Perimeter was a large-scale battle between United Nations (UN) and North Korean (NK) forces between August 4 to September 18, 1950. It was one of the first major engagements of the Korean War, but ended in a decisive victory and strategic UN victory after the Americans donated an experimental 1.5kt atomic device on the N. Korean forces in the face of overwhelming odds. '1951' bomb logistics depots in Wonsan, North Korea, 1951]] attacking railroads south of Wonson on the eastern coast of North Korea.]] The Blockade of Wonsan, or the Siege of Wonsan, lasted from February 16, 1951 to July 27, 1953, and saw several raids and clashes in the N. Korean (P.D.R.K.) owned port by both side's force over it's duration. The Air-battle of Sunchon was an air battle fought near the city of Sunchon during the Korean War. On 1 December 1951, when some Soviet, Chinese and Australian aircraft, which lead ta decisive Sino-Soviet victory, but was strategically irrelevant and off-topic. '1952' flying near the [[USS Sicily (1962: The Apocalypse)|USS Sicily (CVE-118)]]]] The Battle of Nanri Island on April 11th saw the Republic of China (Taiwan) seize the island from the Peoples' Republic of China (Red China). The U.S.A heavily and repeatedly chlorinated and napalmed the K.P.A. bunkers at "Napalm Ridge", in Korea on11th-12th May, 1952. '1953' The Battle of Pork Chop Hill comprises a pair of related Korean War infantry battles during the spring and summer of 1953, the first was a UN victory and the second was a Chinese victory. These were fought while the U.S. and the Communist Chinese and Koreans negotiated an armistice. Peace was declaied on the 27th of July, 1953. '1954' The Battle of Dien Bien Phu (French: Bataille de Diên Biên Phu; Vietnamese: Chiến dịch Điện Biên Phủ) lasted from 13 March – 7 May 1954 ended in the exspected Vietnamise communist victory. . '1955' The 1955 United Kingdom general election was held on 26 May 1955, and resulted in a substantially increased parliamentary majority of 60 seats for the Conservative government. the party was under the new leader and prime minister Sir Anthony Eden. The Labour Party was in 20th year of leadership by Clement Attlee. Constutuecy boundary were heavily change in places, so possibly screwing the result towards the ruling party slightly. '1956' January 1 saw the Anglo-Egyptian Condominium end in Sudan. When Gamal Abdel Nasser becomes the 2nd president of Egypt later that month, he viewed to vows to reconquer Palestine Israel. On 26 July 1956, President Gamal Abdel Nasser's decides to nationalize the Suez Canal, the UK and the USA refused to fund the building of the Aswan Dam, in revenge for Egypt's new ties with the Soviet Union and recognizing the People's Republic of China during the then high point in tensions between the PRC and Taiwan. Egypt officialness nationalizes the Suez Canal sparking international condemnation on July 29th. This sparks off the Suez Crisis (Arabic: أزمة السويس – العدوان الثلاثي‎ ʾAzmat al-Sūwais / al-ʿUdwān al-Thulāthī; French: Crise du canal de Suez; Hebrew: מבצע קדש‎ Mivtza' Kadesh "Operation Kadesh," or מלחמת סיני Milẖemet Sinai, "Sinai War"), that lasted for between 29 October and 7 November 1956. The Eindhoven University of Technology is founded in Eindhoven, The Netherlands, in the middle of that year While the war in Indochina was being fought out between the Vietnamese and the French untill the Mid 1950's, Thailand stay neutral, but once it became a war between the U.S. and the Vietnamese Communists, Thailand committed itself strongly to the U.S. side, concluding a secret agreement with the U.S. in 1961, sending troops to Vietnam and Laos, and allowing the U.S. to open airbases in the east of the country to conduct its bombing war against North Vietnam.The Vietnam War hastened the modernization and westernization of Thai society. The population began to grow explosively as the standard of living rose and North Vietnam became both frightened and jealous of the Thais. '1957' From mid-1957 through 1959 incidents of violence increased in South Vietnam. The Vietnam War officially began in 1959 with an uprising by Viet Cong forces supplied by North Vietnam. On January 4 Sputnik 1, which was launched on October 4, 1957, burns up as it fell from orbit. America’s satellite first successful, Explorer 1, was launched soon after this. Egypt and Syria unite to form the United Arab Republic on. February 1st and 13 days later, Iraq and Jordan unite in the Arab Federation of Iraq and Jordan with Iraqi King Faisal II as head of state. Gamel Abdel Nasser is nominated as the first president of the United Arab Republic. Canada's Avro Arrow makes its debut with a flight on March 25. Of the 38 made, six are sold to the UK, five to Israel, five to Australia, and two to New Zealand. Israel then sells the aircraft plans to Persia, Laos and Thailand in exchange for infantry weapons, most of which are given to the Israeli forces occupied the Sinai and the rest is finally sold to Nepal and Kenya. When the 7,600 pound (3,500 kg) Mark 15 Tybee Bomb hydrogen bomb, is lost in the waters off Savannah, Georgia, the world expresses it's concerns over nuclear weapons proliferation. Fidel Castro's communist revolutionary army begins its attacks on Havana on April 3 In the first protest march for the Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament (C.N.D.) travel from Hyde Park, London to Aldermaston, Berkshire, between April 4 and 7. Mr Castro offers his support to C.N.D., but they decline it. The PPT won the May 1957 pre-independence elections thanks to a greatly expanded franchise, and Lisette led the government of the Territorial Assembly until he lost a confidence vote on 11 February 1959. '1958' After a referendum on territorial autonomy on 28 September 1958, the colony French Equatorial Africa was dissolved, for a federal republic of its 5 constituent states – Gabon, Moyen Congo (Brazzaville), Oubangui-Chari, T'chad-Shari, Borkou-Ennedi-Tibesti Prefecture and lower Chad became autonomous members of the French Community from 28 November 1958. The Oubangui-Chari (or Ubangi-Shari), was a French colonial territory in the southern half of today's Central African Republic merges with T'chad-Shari (the northern part of today's C.A.R.) and becomes the more autonomous Central African Republic on 1 December 1958. '1959' Following Lisette's fall in February 1959 the opposition leaders Gontchome Sahoulba and Ahmed Koulamallah could not form a stable government, so the PPT was again asked to form an administration - which it did under the leadership of François Tombalbaye on 26 March 1959. Anti-colonial rebels took to the streets as an Cholera outbreak in the River Chari killed 40 in the Summer of 1959. France intervenes and averts any further suffering. The Soviets offer their support and several crates of medicinal, pistols and bullets to the anti-colonial and left-wing rebels. The founding father and president of the nation's Conseil de Gouvernement, Barthélémy Boganda, died in a mysterious plane accident in 1959, just eight days before the last elections of the colonial era. West Germany's Chancellor Konrad Adenauer expressed his concerns in an emergency debate at the Bundestag about the uprising by Viet Cong, in late 1959. On 2 October, 1959, Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev defended Nehru in a meeting with Mao. This action reinforced China's impression that the Soviet Union, the United States and India all had expansionist designs on China. And denounced the border incidents that had occurred in August 1959. '1960' The early 1960s also saw the beginning of sustained pressure in Panamá for the renegotiation of the canal treaty so they would eventually get control of the Panamá Canal if the USA no longer thought it was strategically important to directly own it. later in the year Pol Pot would marry Khieu Ponnary and subvert the Kampuchean People's Revolutionary Party (KPRP) in to being his political mouth-peace. During the Congo Crisis of 1960–62 the U.N. Fighter Wing was formed, and the Swedish F 22 Kongo was to become part of it. The Swedes were flying Saab Tunnans against the rebel forces of Katanga. Upon his father's death in 1960, Prince Norodom Sihanoukagain became head of state, taking the title of prince. As the Vietnam War progressed, Cambodia official policy of neutrality in the Cold War, although is was generally sympathetic to the communist cause. Laos would be unwillingly dragged into the Vietnam War by 1960 as in reality, due to a Laotian coup in the end of the year and the location of the newly opened Ho Chi Minh Trail. The eastern parts of the country followed North Vietnam felt more akin to it. Laos also allowed North Vietnam to use its land as a supply route for its war against the South. In response, the United States initiated a bombing campaign against the North Vietnamese, supported regular and irregular anti-Communist forces in Laos and supported a South Vietnamese invasion of Laos. The result of these actions were a series of coups d'état and, ultimately, the aggravation of the Laotian Civil War between the Royal Laotian government and the Pathet Lao. The anti-communists and hawks in the Thai and American governments called for decisive action in Vietnam! On 30 June 1960, large, Left-wing, CGIL trade union and pro-democratic forces demonstrated on the streets of Genoa, but it would be violently suppressed by the Italian police. Other popular demonstrations were crushed in Reggio Emilia, Rome, Palermo, Catania and Napoli, causing several deaths. Shortly afterwards, the Democrazia Cristiana, forced Prime minster Fernando Tambroni Armaroli to resign, having been in charge only 116 days as in our world. Unfortunaly no one wanted to let the issue drop and the Mafia assassinated a few more Sicilian judges that they could not buy off. On 12 July 1960 France agreed to Chad becoming fully independent. On 11 August 1960, Chad became an independent country and François Tombalbaye became its first President. The 5 federal nations of the Federal Republic of Equatorial Africa (French: République fédérale d'Afrique équatoriale) become independent nations. The largest political party was the Chadian Progressive Party (PPT), based in the southern half of the colony. Chad was granted independence on August 11, 1960 with the PPT's leader, François Tombalbaye, as its first president. '1961' In 1961, the Beatles became famous by playing music in several clubs in Hamburg, whair they were also briefly jailed for possession of L.S.D. On January 1st, 1961 a new coalition of Kong Le's Neutralists, Pathet Lao, and PAVN drove 9,000 Royal Lao Army troops from the Plaine des Jarres. On 3 January, the Royal Laotian Air Force received its first counter-insurgency aircraft, American-built T-6 Texans, via the Royal Thai Air Force. Pol Pot seriously ill in his jungle hideout on May 5th 1961 with malaria and incapacitated for several weeks. The massive joint Thai/S. Vietnamese/American/Australian joint aerial bombardment of North Vietnam and eastern Laos was led by the United States. Parts of Laos were hit by an average of one B-52 bomb load every eight minutes, 24 hours a day, between May 1961 and June 1962. The June of 1961 witnessed the activation of twelve Atlas “F” intercontinental ballistic missile sites within a 40-mile radius of Altus Air Force Base. The French 'Force de Frappe' (French: strike force), or 'Force de dissuasion' after 1961, went on red alert, fearing mor European and North African instabilaty. Deng Xiaoping said what is perhaps his most famous quotation, at the July 1961 Guangzhou party conference: "It doesn't matter whether it's a white cat or a black, I think; a cat that catches mice is a good cat." He offered his support to economic reformist elements in the P.R.C. On 7 November 1961, Albania’s president, Enver Hoxha made his speech that accused the Soviet President Nikita Khrushchev a "revisionist, an anti-Marxist and a defeatist." Enver Hoxha portrayed Joseph Stalin as the last Communist leader of the Soviet Union and began to stress Albania's independence. The USSR and every other Warsaw Pact nation broke relations with Albania by 11 November, 1961. The Communist Party of Italy and university studens staged vseveral rallys in Province of Massa and Carrara a week later Enver Hoxha orders the invasion of the Greek territory of Camëria, which is ethnically Albanian not Greek, on December the 9th. The Albanians make little headway and call a uneasy truce with the Greeks on the 18th. A peace summit is called at Gjirokastër on the 19th and the War is officially ended on the 20th. Gustaf VI Adolf (Oscar Fredrik Wilhelm Olaf Gustaf Adolf) of Sweden would act as the official intermediary at the summit. The Guatemalan president General Miguel Ydígoras Fuentes assumed power and authorized the training of 5,000 anti-Castroist Cubans in Guatemala. He also provided airstrips in the region of Petén for what later became the failed Bay of Pigs Invasion in 1961 as in our time line. 'Early and mid-1962' South Korea's president Yun Bo-seon (Korea:윤보선, Hanja:尹潽善), was taken ill for 8 days after a heart attack in his home on January 5th, 1962. President Kim Il-Sung's hope of invading the south were dashed as president Yun Bo-seon made a full recovery on the 13th and was discharged from hospital that day. China also started massing forces in eastern Inner Mongolia (Mongolian: Öbür Monggol and c Өвөр Монгол, Övör Mongol; Chinese: 内蒙古; pinyin: Nèi Měnggǔ) in the January of that year, ready for a planned massive thrust on to the Korean Peninsular if Yun Bo-seon fell ill again. Ho-Chie-Min, Pol Pot (Khmer:ប៉ុល< ពត<) and Mao Zedong all offer Kim Il-Sung political and armed support for any future invasion of S. Korea. In early, 1962, a Bulgarian MiG-17 reconnaissance airplane was reported to have crashed into an olive grove near one of the U.S.’s Jupiter missile launch sites in Italy, after overflying the site repeatedly. HANDEL, the UK's National Attack Warning System in the Cold War, went on red alert until the atomic war. As time passed, Italy fell in to anarchy, students rioted, the mafia ordered a (failed) hit on the Albanian President Enver Hoxha, a fascist coup occur in Milan on January the 18th and heavily armed Marxist gangs rioted in Lazio a day later . Soon Italy was in a state of revolution, then civil war and finally total Balkanization by the June of 1962. The only stability could be found around both the American NATO bases in Italy and in Turin, which France had sent peace keepers to just after the January coup in Milan had taken place. The Irish president Éamon de Valera asked for a UN summit on Italy and offered his support to Vatican. By February 1962, the Royal Lao Government's hold on Nam Tha seemed tenuous enough that it was reinforced by the paratroopers of the GM 15 and American Special Forces advisers. As the situation in Laos turned in to a rout the U. S. forced the RLG into a coalition with the Pathet Lao and Kong Le's Forces Armee Neutrale. This technically fulfilled the Geneva Agreements on Laos and triggered the treaty requirement that foreign military technicians be withdrawn from Laos by October, by which time The United States disbanded its Military Assistance Advisory Group. North Vietnam stepped up its attacks and pushed on in to Laos. America would still try and hold on to South Vietnam. The North Vietnamese retaliated by supporting the Communist Party of Thailand's insurgency in the north, northeast and sometime in the south, where guerrillas co-operated with local discontented Muslims, but never posed a serious military or political threat to the state as in our world. On 16 February 1962, the North Sea flood of that year caused the Elbe to rise to an all-time high, inundating one-fifth of Hamburg and killing more than 300 people in the event. Thankfully Pol Pot died in his jungle hideout on May 1st 1962 of malaria and yellow fever and the (KPRP) is reabsorbed in to the Vietnamese Communist Party. In June 1962, Indian forces established an outpost at Dhola, on the southern slopes of the Thag La Ridge and in Chushul (north of the McMahon Line). Algeria becomes independent between 3-5 July 1962 and set about stabilising and developing the country's cites. Mossad's Operation Damocles was a covert campaign of the Israeli in the August of 1962 targeting German scientists and technicians, who had been formerly employed in Nazi Germany's rocket program and were now developing rockets for Egypt at a military site known as Factory 333. When Egypt's President Gamal Abdel Nasser herd of this after a security leak, he demanded a formal apology from Israel's President Yitzhak Ben Zvi, but he refused to do so. Nelson Mandela is arrested on 5 August, 1962 and the United Nations starts sanctions to isolate South Africa politically and economically under the Resolution 1761 on 6 November. Neither South African Prime Minister Hendrik Frensch Verwoerd nor South African President Charles Robberts Swart are repentant and take pride in the arrest as in our world. Indian and Chinese forces clashed on 5 August, 1962, in the the Rezang La Ridge border zone. 'The Cuban Missile Crisis gose wrong' As early as August 1962, the United States suspected the Soviets of building missile facilities in Cuba. During that month, its intelligence services gathered information about sightings by ground observers of Russian-built MiG-21 fighters and Il-28 light bombers. U-2 spy planes found S-75 Dvina (NATO designation SA-2) surface-to-air missile sites at eight different locations. CIA director John A. McCone was suspicious and many in the American government feared a Soviet attack from Cuba. On August 10, he wrote a memo to President John F. Kennedy in which he guessed that the Soviets were preparing to introduce ballistic missiles into Cuba. The ‘hawks’ in the military became angry and planed for the worse. On August 13, an USAF Air Force Strategic Air Command U-2 was shot down as it overflew Sakhalin Island in the Far East by mistake. The Soviets lodged a protest and the US apologized. 2 days later a Taiwanese-operated U-2 was shot down over Shanghai China, probably to a SAM missile. Air Force General Curtis LeMay presented a pre-invasion bombing plan to Kennedy on September 1st-3rd, while spy flights and minor military harassment from US forces at Guantanamo Bay Naval Base were the subject of continual Cuban diplomatic complaints to the US government. On September 7, Cuban President Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado spoke at the UN General Assembly and said Cuba would not back down to an American invasion. After American diplomat Adlai Stevenson showed aerial photos of Cuban missiles to the United Nations to the Security Council that day. US officials were worried that one of the Cuban or Soviet SAMs in Cuba might shoot down a CIA U-2, initiating another international incident. On September 17th, Navy reconnaissance aircraft photographed the Soviet ship Kasimov with large crates on its deck the size and shape of Il-28 light bombers. At 13:13 UTC, on October 1st, the US informed its NATO allies that "the situation is growing shorter... the United States may find it necessary within a very short time in its interest and that of its fellow nations in the Western Hemisphere to take whatever military action may be necessary." To add to the concern, at 8 am the CIA reported that all missiles in Cuba were ready for action. The presidents of Guatemala and Turkey pledged their sport for the American cause. flies over Soviet ship as it nears Cuba after leaving Haiti.]] The US Navy dropped a series of minor "signaling depth charges" on a Soviet submarine (B-59) at the blockade line around Cuba, unaware that it was armed with a nuclear-armed torpedo and under orders that allowed it to be used if the submarine was "hulled" On the same day, a US U-2 spy plane made an accidental, unauthorized ninety-minute over flight of the Soviet Union's far eastern coast. The Soviets scrambled MiG fighters from Wrangel Island and in response the Americans sent aloft several F-102 Delta Dagger fighters armed with nuclear air-to-air missiles over the Bering Sea on October 5th. The next morning, October 6, President John F. Kennedy informed the Executive Committee of the National Security Council (commonly referred to as simply the Executive Committee, EXCOMM or ExComm) that he believed only an invasion would remove the missiles from Cuba. East German, Soviet, Polish and North Korean offical disguss thier views on a generalised war. On October 7th, after much deliberation between the Soviet Union and Kennedy's cabinet, President Kennedy secretly agreed to remove all missiles set in southern Italy and in Turkey, the latter on the border of the Soviet Union, in exchange for President Nikita Khrushchev removing all missiles in Cuba. Unfortunately East German's Walter Ulbricht saw an opportunity to annex West Berlin on October 7th and would thus ruin the peace talks as he ordered its invasion that night. As the clock struck 22.00 Berlin time, the East German forces prepared for war! On 8 October, Indian forces also fought hard hold the Rezang La Ridge, in order to prevent a nearby airstrip from falling to the Chinese. On 12 October, the Chinese easily took the Chip Chap Valley, Galwan Valley, and Pangong Lake. A seace fier would be singed on 21 November 1962 in the after marth of WW3. Crisis in Germany 'October 8th' 00.01: At 00.01, (01.01 UTC) Berlin time, East German and American forces clashed as East German troops launched as surprise attack on West Berlin. 07:05: As news reached the Soviets in the morning of the 8th, of the unauthorised war between both the Germanys, which President Ulbricht had openly and baselessness blamed West Germany for starting, East-West relations imploded! 11.00: The NATO forces came under sustained attack by East German troops and aircraft, along with some of the Soviet garrison troops, who did not wait for orders from Moscow, at midday. By the evening they had begun to retreat in to the American/Canadian held part of the city. 11.05: East and West German troops clash along the FRG/GDR costal border zones border repeatedly until the nuclear war. 14.15: A diplomatic solution was called for by the British PM Harold MacMillan, OM, PC, FRS, the Swedish King Gustaf VI Adolf, French president Charles de Gaulle, Bulgarian President Dimitar Ganev and the Românian president Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej at an emergency East-West one day summit in Geneva, since all feared a Third World War that afternoon. 17.00: The East German's Ministry for State Security (German: Ministerium für Staatssicherheit, MfS) or Stasi for short, commonly known as the Stasi struck out on the evening of the 8th, with a series of sniper attacks in Hamburg that evening. Oberfeldwebel Konrad Dorf, Brigadegeneral Henrich Dieter Ober and Obergefreiter Hans Ritter were all liquidated in the attacks. Feldwebel Hans Otto Wenger was lucky since he survived the attacks, the inter-German war, and ultimately Doomsday as well, which meant he was very lucky indeed! 17.05: The W. German Luftwaffe and E. German Luftstreitkräfte der NVA then clashed across the W./E. German border repeatedly until the nuclear war. 17.10: W. German's Chancellor, Konrad Adenauer phones American president John Fitzgerald Kennedy, French president General Charles deGaulle and UK PM Harold MacMillan. E German President Walther Ulbricht phones the Soviet Primear Nikita Krushchov and polish president Aleksander Zawadzki (Polish pronunciation: [alɛˈksandɛr zaˈvat͡skʲi]). 17.30: J.F.K. phones S.A.C. leader Air Force General Curtis LeMay and the Secretary General of N.A.T.O. Dirk Uipko Stikker, GBE, GCVO. 18.00: The French Air Force (French: Armée de l'Air (ALA), literally Army of the Air), the USAF and the RAF got on a '4 minutes countdown' combat readiness alert late that night. Air Force General Curtis LeMay adresses his workers at SAC on the possibility of war. 18.35: Air Force General Curtis LeMay phones JFK and the head of the Canadian airforce. 19.35: President Kennedy phones the Canadian PM, The Right Honourable John Diefenbaker PC, CH, QC. and Guatamalan president General José Miguel Ramón Ydígoras Fuentes. 'October 9th' 09.13: The Cuban duo, Che Guevara and Fidel Castro give a brief, but defiant press release to the Eastern Bloc, Caribbean and Central American media in a Havana press conference. 09.15: Ireland, Andorra, Monaco, San Marino and Morocco declare full neutrality in the growing war. 09.25: Switzerland and Lichtenstein declare full neutrality in the growing war. 09.30: A Stasi bomb exploded at the British embassy in Brussels, killing Colour Sergeant Steve Price (inter-force liaison duties), Μόνιμος Επιλοχίας/Monimos Epilochias Ionnas Stakkis (inter-force liaison duties), W. German Oberstabsfeldwebel Kurt Hime and the British ambassador to Belgium on the morning 9th of September. Oberfeldwebel Werner Helm and Brigadegeneral Dieter von Tyrol and 2 German secitateries, a British attaché and a Greek attaché died the next morning of their wounds. 10.35: W. German's Chancellor, Konrad Adenauer, most of the F.R.G.'s government and support staff all head for a secret Westphalian emergency government bunker. 11.35: Stazi sabotage attacks at Prestwick Airport and Avonmouth docks kill 12 people. A KGB sabotage attacks kill 20 people in Lowestoft port. 12.42: Yugoslavia declares full neutrality in the growing war. 12.43: Albania declares full neutrality in the growing war. 12.44: Bulgaria declares qualified neutrality in the growing war. 12.45: ''' As American forces dug in to the few streets they still held that afternoon as the Royal Air Force (RAF), French Air Force (ALA) and United States Air Force (USAF) struck out at military targets in Schwerin and Potsdam in an attempt to frighten the East Germans in to backing off. Yet all this appeared to do was antagonist the East Germans and Soviets further. Soviet forces stationed in Cottbus, Potsdam and E. Berlin would officially engage NATO forces in combat. NATO never wanted to enter East Germany, because it would invite a nuclear war, but it had to be done! '''12.46: Turkey declares qualified neutrality in the growing war. 12.47: Greece declares qualified neutrality in the growing war. 12.48: Romania declares qualified neutrality in the growing war. 14.19: Soviet troops in Schwerin and several E. German armored units from else ware thrust towards the border and threaten to press on to Lubeck and Hanover. Soviet and E. German aircraft launch probing attacks at Lubeck. The Soviet and E. German navy vessels in Rostock go on 10 minuets battle readiness. 18.58: Soviet forces mass directly behind the Fluda gap and around West Berlin. 19.00: N. Korean president Kim Il-Sun gives a blood curdling, hate-filled radio address to his nation, in-which he blames S. Korea and the U.S.A. for everything he can think of at that time! 19.05: 19 people died when a N. Korean secret service sabotage bomb explodes in a Pusan army truck factory. 19.14: 18 people died when a N. Korean secret service sabotage bomb explodes in a Seoul army truck factory. 23.05: N. Korean forces mass on thire side of the DMZ. 'October 10th' Early that morning, at 01.00, the minor Saltsburg incident happened. 01.01:'The King of Nepal, Mahendra Bir Bikram Shah Dev, phoned the American and Soviet embassy on the morning of the 10th, requesting a new summit at the UN, but by now it was too late. '''01.05:'Many had American landing craft, several frigates, patrol boats and numerous assault ships gathered around Marquesas Keys, Rebecca Shoal Light, Mule Keys, Dry Tortugas, Key West and Key Largo, ready to take on Cuba, if it proved necessary. '07.44: '''J.F.K., who has had little sleep and is taking too many amphetamines, throws up and has a panic attack in the White House. His doctor gives him some sleeping pills and orders him to go to bed and get some sleep. The deputy president takes over for the next 2 days. '''07.45:'To all national authorities' surprise, spontianiouse mass public and private prayer meetings and peace rallies were held in Toronto, Rome, Dublin, Mexico City, Tokyo, Seoul, Lhasa, L'vov, Melbourne, Sofia, Potsdam, Jerusalem, Salt Lake City, New York, London, Bath, Cambridge, Belfast, Televiv-Jaffa, Cape Town, Lima, Paris, Groß Miltzow, Helpt, Kublank, Schönhausen and the Vatican City early that morning. '''09.35: 10.45: 11.05: 11.45: 12.00: 12.05: 12.45: 13.05: 124.25: 14.30: The American and Soviet leadership both felt betrayed by the German governments and thought it was all part of a covert super-power plot, (each blaming the other.). As the day pass the situation got worse and a full scale war would begin to occur in Europe. 14.45: As the literal and metaphoric smoke settled; some more hawkish, right wing and possibly even quasi-Nazi elements staged a coup in the parts of West Germany the government still controlled. America and Soviet forces were put on a war-footing in both halves of Cuba, Guatemala, Egypt, Israel, Germany, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Turkey, Belgium and the UK that afternoon. 17.00: W. German's Chancellor, Konrad Adenauer and his sectary were almost assassinated by a booby-trap bomb in their Westphalia bunker on the evening of the 9th. 19.00: The Australian PM, Sir Robert Gordon Menzies KT, AK, CH, FAA, FRS, QC; made a TV broadcast warming Aussies that a nuclear war was near and the Thai king Bhumibol Adulyadej (Thai: ภูมิพลอดุลยเดช) Rama IX, went on national radio to urge his nation to prepare for an imminent all-out war with North Vietnam and China late that afternoon. 'October 11th' Early that morning at 01.20, the major Malmö incident happened. 01.05: Oriental tensions were soon heightened as reports came trough of several Chinese and N. Korean army and air force probing attacks in the north west of S. Korea, which appeared to be joining up for a later thrust upon Seoul. 07.15:'To all national authorities' surprise, spontaneous mass public and private prayer meetings and peace protest rallies were held in Toronto, Rome, Krakow, Voigtsdorf, Woldegk and the Vatican City early that morning. '''07.12:'Diplomacy was still urged by The British PM Harold MacMillan, OM, PC, FRS; Bulgarian President Dimitar Ganev, Turkish president Cemal Gürsel, Romanian president Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej, Bolivian president Ángel Víctor Paz Estenssoro, French president general Charles de Gaulle and the Australian PM Sir Robert Gordon Menzies at the UN on the late evening of the 10th, since all feared that the conflict would soon go nuclear, chemical and/or biological later that day. '14.30:'NATO forces based in Schleswig-Holstein had crossed the East German border and were 50 to 60 miles into Mecklenburg-Vorpommern depending on the terrain and level of local resistance by the afternoon of the 10th. '14.55:'The King of Sweden telephoned the Soviet and American leaders with an offer of peace talks, which he would chair in Stockholm in 2 days time.. Valerian Zorin, the Russian Ambassador to the United Nations, refused to meet Adlai Stevenson, the U.S Ambassador, since he did not beleave peace was still possible, and the UN's crisis summit went on indefinite suspension. The Dutch ambassador to the UN, who had also attended the summit, said to waiting journalists "I don't know why I bothered turning up?!". '17.42:'Bulgarian President Dimitar Ganev holds an emergency meting of the Bulgarian Polit Beauro. '18.56:'România's president Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej, went on Romanian state TV and radio later that eaving to warn his nation of "the imminent Third World War..." and pledges to oppose the use of chemical, nuclear and biological weapons being used from Romanian territory or by its forces. '19.57:'Bulgarian President Dimitar Ganev then also on Bulgarian state radio and also makes vertuly the same pledges and warnings as president Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej. 'October 12th ' fires its 76mm gun at growing G.D.R. and Czechoslovak entrenchments near to the Czechoslovak border.]] '07.00:'To all national authorities' continued surprise, more spontianiouse mass public and private joint prayer/peace meetings were held in Toronto, Mecca, Jedda, Rome, Dublin, Cardiff, Liepāja, Mexico City, Tokyo, Seoul, Lhasa, Tashkent, L'vov, Rio Dejanero, Tallinn, Riga, Mumbai, Melbourne, Sofia, Tiranna, Potsdam, Saigon, Cluj, Jerusalem, Salt Lake City, New York, London, Bristol, Belfast, Televiv-Jaffa, Macau, Cairo, Cape Town, Suva, Lima, Paris, Groß Miltzow, Helpt, Kublank, Mildenitz, Neetzka, Petersdorf, Schönbeck, Schönhausen and the Vatican City early that morning. '07:30:'As the American, British, French and Canadian forces dug in to the few Berlin streets they still held, the USAF and the RAF struck out at several military targets in Erfurt, Schwerin, Magdeburg and Cottbus that evening, in a second attempt to frighten the East Germans in to backing off, but it did not work in early morning. '09:30:'Later that morning Soviet 3 bombers were driven off and 2 E. German fighter jets shot down over Osnabrück in W. Germany. West German Saboteurs blow up 30 Czechoslovak trucks, 10 Czechoslovak tanks and 5 Soviet tanks on a daring raid on the army base at Topoľčany in Czechoslovakia. '14.45:'NATO armored, mechanized and infantry forces from West Germany invaded East Germany through the Helmstedt checkpoint and Fluda Gap, to put pressure on the East Germans to free West Berlin. Most of the Invasion force is American, Canadian and British, but other nations are involved. '14.55:'The Soviets and Poles began to ready their forces. The Polish navy inconclusively clashed with the Danish navy of the southern coast of the Danish island of Bornholm island (Old Norse: Burgundaholmr', "the island of the Burgundians) from the morning until the late afternoon, killing 6 Danish and 18 Polish seamen, as well as sinking a Polish patrol boat. The Swedish King Gustaf VI Adolf orders that the Swedish military is to go to its second highest alert and war readiness level. '17.00:'Albanian forces are put on Red Alert as an invasion by Italy becomes widely feared by the spooked Polit Beauro of Albania. '''19.00: Soviet and American aircraft dogfight across central and northern Germany for 2 hours. 19.03:'''To all national authorities' horror yet more, spontianiouse mass public and private joint prayer/peace meetings were held in Toronto, Mecca, Dublin, Liepāja, Mexico City, Taipei, Pusan, Potsdam, Jerusalem, Albuquerque, Salt Lake City, New York, Miami, London, Bristol, Belfast, Apia, Cherburg, Pretoria, Suva, Port Moresby, Dilli, Vancouver, Hamburg, Copenhagen, Groß Miltzow, Helpt, Kublank, Mildenitz, Neetzka, Petersdorf, Schönbeck, Schönhausen and the Vatican City occurred later that evening. '''19.20: The East German and Soviet rallies are wiped out by the army like OTL China did in OTL Tianaman Square style. 2 E. German troopers, 1 soviet cop, a KGB agent, a Polish journalist, 2,000 E. German, 60 Polish and 2,500 Soviet protesters are all killed in the massacres. 20.00:'The Canadian army units in West Germany go on red alert and several begin to engage Soviet tank and mechanized forces emanating from Erfurt by afternoon. The USAF would soon bomb the Soviets and a later supporting Czech mechanized unit coming from the town of (Czech : Cheb, German:Eger) in the Karlovy Vary Region of Czechoslovakia that night. 'October 13th over Erfurt. Husky 1,000-pound demolition bombs were used in the raid.]] 01.01: 'The Soviet forces began to build up in Bulgaria in the small hours of that morning to use as a staging post to attack the Dardanelles. The concerned leadership of both Bulgaria and Greece made a unilateral, emergency, non-aggression pact against the orders of both NATO and the Warsaw Pact. Turkey inevitably went on red alert fearing a Soviet attack from Armenia and Bulgaria. '''06:58:'Soviet SPETNAZ parachutists had dropped on Bornholm Island in the Baltic and attack 4th Allied Tactical Air Force Base, which is then bombed by a detachment of East German bombers 20 minutes later. The orders were faulty, the Soviets should have attacked after the air aid, in which the mostly died by mistake! 2 GDR bombers and 3 fighters are shot down. The few American serviuors drive of the remaining Soviets. '''06.59: An American elite forces raid destroys a Soviet armored car, a Czechoslovak tank, and several E. German tanks and army trucks in a depot a mile north of Erfurt. 07.00: More spontaneous mass public and private prayer meetings were held in Rome,Dublin, Liepāja, Havana, Mexico City, Tokyo, La Plaz, Rio Dejanero, Tallinn, Riga, Melbourne, Jerusalem, New York, London, Lancaster, Liverpool, Belfast, Glasgow, Bayrute, Televiv-Jaffa, Lhasa, Bangui, Cairo, Cape Town, Lima, Paris, Lyon, Cerburge, Groinegen, Groß Miltzow, Helpt, Kublank, Mildenitz, Neetzka, Petersdorf, Schönbeck, Schönhausen, Voigtsdorf, Woldegk and the Vatican City that morning as the Pope rallied the faithful in the name of peace by papal radio at 07.05 GMT. 10.00: Pro-democracy riots then broke out in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern. 3, 500 people rioted in the towns of Groß Miltzow, Helpt, Kublank, Mildenitz, Neetzka, Petersdorf, Schönbeck, Schönhausen, Voigtsdorf and Woldegk. 6 rebels, 2 East German cops, a C.I.A. agent, an East German soldier and a KGB officer died. The rebels would finally be defeated by Warsaw Pact forces by the late afternoon. A Soviet aircrew also fled East Berlin in their Sukhoi Su-9 and defected to Denmark. 10.25:'''Hungary and Czechoslovakia were put on maximum alert and combat readiness. Several more Polish army units entered East Germany to reinforce the Soviet and East German military fighting at the front-lines later that morning. The British PM and the French president hold an emergency meeting of parliament and then phone each other over an early lunch as 16 B-29 Superfortress (and several fighter escorts) bombed Erfurt in The G.D.R. The raid was intercepted by both the E. Germany and part of the Soviet air force, who then shot down 8 of the B-29 Superfortress bombers over Erfurt. '''12.00: By midday, a CIA agent had liquidated the East German Obergefreiter Werner Julius Krämerbrücke in his Erfurt bunker, before killing himself with a cyanide suicide-pill. Later a Soviet spy plane flew over Helsinki and crashed in the Myllypuro (Swedish) Kvarnbäcken district after being shot down by 2 Finnish fighter jets. 13.00: The British prime minister, Belgian King and French President and spend most of the afternoon telephoning major military figures and the Românian, Soviet, S. Vietnamese and American presidents, The Soviets had become paranoid and refused to hear reason. They cut diplomatic ties with NATO, its member states, S. Korea and Israel that afternoon. 16.00: The British PM Harold MacMillan, OM, PC, FRS; King Baudouin/Boudewijn of Belgium and the French president general Charles de Gaulle go on their respective nation’s radio and TV networks to warn the public about the imminent “Armageddon” that was going to take place that evening. 23.00: As the clock struck 23.00 Stralsund was captured by the American and Danish Navies! Erfurt and Eisenach were captured by the W. German, America and Canadian armies! Lübeck was captured by the Soviet, Polish and E. German armies! Panic hit the Kremlin, the Dail, the White House, the Pentagon, GCHQ and Number 10 Downing St! 23.48: Polish, GDR, Soviet, French, British, Austrian, Czechoslovak and American aircraft dogfight across most of Germany and Austria. It would only end due to the starting of the atomic war! 'October 14th' 02.00: A local lunatic indecently exposes him self outside the Soviet embassy in Australia and is shot dead by a KGB operative! No one, not even the Aussies, give a toss about his death! 05:00: Soviet and E. German air raids begin on the UK in the early morning with early Home Office estimates suggesting at least 400 casualties in Glasgow, Plymouth, Liverpool, Dartford and Devonport. Other Soviet strikes hit Belfont, Brussels and Vienna. 06:00: American, French and British air raids begin on the GDR in the early morning with early politbearo suggesting at least 350 casualties in Eurfurt, Potsdam and Dresden. Other USAF strikes hit Gdinya,and Galeb. 07.25: More spontaneous mass public and private prayer meetings were held in Rome, Milan, Krakow, Dublin, Liepāja, Mexico City, Tokyo, Bonn, Manila, Pärnu, Vilnius, L'vov, La Plaz, Tallinn, Riga, Jerusalem, New York, Seattle, Stockholm, London, Lancaster, Schönbeck and Schönhausen. 09.00: Soviet air raids on north eastern Turkey involve the use of nerve gas on occasion to help tip the balance before a formal land war starts. 10.00: The UK’s War Cabinet meats in the fortified tunnels under Dover Castle. It is another frightening occasion. It opens with news that the Soviets had now using chemical weapons in north eastern Turkey and (falsely) northern Italy. Bulgarian agents were also (falsely) reported planning a major sabotage attack in Athens and that the WP forces are poised to break through in to the rest of West Germany. 11.55: Harold Macmillan phones Gen. Charles DeGall and JFK about whether nuclear weapons should be used. They are non committal in there answers. 15.00: The supreme NATO commander then requests "authority to execute a nuclear strike on targets in the territory of Orange satellite countries". He plans to launch 25 nuclear weapons at 05.00 the following day, aimed at military bases in East Germany, Czechoslovakia, Poland, Hungary, Romania and Bulgaria. Both Romania and Bulgaria were to be lightly hit whilst the GDR is to be annihilated! The diplomats and politicians get Romania and Bulgaria struck from the list since they were not directly involved in the war and had also denounced the use of atomic weapons. 16.05: The terrified American and West German commanders flee just over hundred miles west from the massive Soviet, East Germans and Polish armored thrust at the Helmstedt checkpoint zone. Helmstedt Soviet bombers destroy the villages of Helmstedt. An American commander uses his imitative and fires a M-29 Davy Crockett Weapon System at the advancing W.P troops and kills 150 of them. This also halts thier advance. 17:00: NATO becomes concerned over the deteriorating balance of the air battle in Central Europe. Italian and Soviet aircraft clash over Slovenia, Frulia and the South Tyrol. 19.00: Britain is pounded by more air raids, with scores of civilians killed and at least 100 houses destroyed in Liverpool. At dawn, Soviet bombers use incendiaries and high explosives in later attacks on Glasgow, Manchester, Stepney, Liverpool and Motherwell. 50 to 60 Soviet paratroopers are dropped near to Carlisle in order to commit sabotage acts in the north west of England and southern Scotland. 23.05: '''Soviet troops begin over-running Northern Norway despite of the dogged resistance of the Norwegians. From crisis to World War 3. As the American and Soviet leadership both felt betrayed by each other and thought it was all part of a covert super-power plot to undermine the peace deal, (each super power still blaming the other.). As the day pass the situation got worse, and a reluctant nuclear war would occur from the launch of first missile (an American Regulus missile) that missed Vladivostok and hit Lake Ussri 00.01 U.T.C. on October the 14th At 12.00 0n the 14th The American commanders on the ground noted the events few hundred miles south from the Helmstedt checkpoint at Soviet forces steamrolling British, Canadian, Belgian, Dutch and W. German troops at the Fluda gap, as the Red Army and it's Polish equivelent threw every man and gun over the GDR/FRG border at the Fluda gap in a final throw of the dice. Dutch, Belgian, UK, American and Canadian forces the began to dig in around Achen, Keve and Munster on the German/Dutch border, whist mass panic hit the dieing West German poulation in general. Soviets forces funnelled in to eastern Finmark and North Korea launched some more border attacks on the north east of South Korea! Spetsnaz and KGB attacks on the Alaskan airfields, the Thor missiles silos in southern Italy and NATO bases in central W. Germany also occurred. CIA agents simultaneously launched a unrelated attack on several Soviet and GDR bases in Thuringia and Murmansk Oblast. At 14.00, The Soviet government sent a telex to the governments of Denmark, UK, Ireland, France, Luxembourg and the Netherlands (AKA- Holland) to stand down and back off to avoid annihilation. The Soviet offer had a clause which said the UK and France would be run by left wingers, but the others would still have free governments. The Soviets actualy only wanted the the British Army of the Rhine, since they did not beleave they could win a simitaniouse nucliar war with the UK and/or Frace as well as the USA, Germany, Canada and Turkey. The UK refused the offer outright and Ireland reiterated its neutrality, but, France, on the other hand, could choose chose in this situation between literally ceasing to exist for ever or becoming the western European version of Soviet held Poland, and so they chose the latter. The other nations also chose to bargan for peace. The launch of the last missile (a Soviet R-12 missile that hit Miami sea-front) at 14.55 U.T.C. on October the 16th, 1962. Aftermath Much of Eastern United States, Texas and California was destroyed or severely damaged by nuclear weapons, along with Germany, Korea, Cuba, parts of China, the UK, the Baltics and Western Russia. Rebuilding efforts were slow as many regions had to be quarantined because of dangerous levels of radiation detected. The Red Army was ordered to retreat it's main force back to Russia from the new Soviet headquarters in Kirov, mainly for the rebuilding of the country. Many officers became deserters and sometimes taking regiments with them. Simmilar events occered to the Aerican navy and airforce as it pulled back from Cuba, back to the USA and Gutamala. ''Well; Air Force General Curtis LeMay, Kim Il-sung, Walter Ulbricht, Ho-Chie-Min, Che Guevara and Fidel Castro were only too eager for war, but in this they would get more than they expected!' Also see: #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Armed forces weapons in 1961/1962/1963 (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Malmö incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Radioactive Animals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Salzburg Incident (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: The Apocalypse) #Thames flood notes (1962: The Apocalypse) #UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #Atomic war targets (1962: The Apocalypse) #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: The Apocalypse) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: The Apocalypse) #Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) #A song in Europe (1962: The Apocalypse) #Alcohol (1962: The Apocalypse) #Sports (1962: The Apocalypse) #Transport (1962: The Apocalypse) #Afghanistan (1962: The Apocalypse) #The Europa Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:The World Category:Politics Category:Military Category:Cold War Category:Timelines Category:Politics (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:People (1962: The Apocalypse)